Harry's New Shoes
by Charamber
Summary: Harry gets a pair of new shoes, strange happenings! guest appearance! Challenge fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I mean it…I am quite homeless…nah not really!

Note: I have accepted yet another challenge from X'andirth….

**Place:** Diagon Alley

**Characters**: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort

**Song:** Funky Town

**Clothing:** A Rainbow Hawaiian Shirt

A Sombrero

A Pair of glow in the dark sneakers

**Items:** A Sea Monkey Starter Kit

Chocolate Cake

Paper Cranes

A Fire Extinguisher

Someone must sing Funky Town at a min of 3 different places in the story. There must a guest appearance of another character from any other movie/TV show/book. A Battle must take place. There is a minimum word limit of 400 words.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Won't you take me to Funky Town?" Harry sang happily as he was skipping down Diagon Alley in his brand new glow in the dark sneakers.

"I wish it was dark so I could see my sneakers glow." Harry said.

Just as he looked down to stare at his brand new sneakers, he bumped into Hermione.

"Oh Hello, Hermione. How are you? Why are you here today? I bought some new sneakers! Look at them, I know lets go into a dark alley and make my shoes glow in the dark!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry, I would love to come into the dark alley with you but I have to go into the shop over there and buy a Sea Monkey starter kit…maybe another day." Hermione replied.

This made Harry boil with rage, he ran up Diagon Alley screaming with anger, he was so hurt that Hermione would rather buy Sea Monkeys instead of looking at his shoes glow in the dark. He walked into the shop that was next to him and noticed that there was a karaoke machine in the corner. He decided that he would start singing again.

"Won't you take me to Funky Town?" He sang.

It was starting to take his anger away, until someone walked up to him and asked if he could join in.

"Hi, I'm Peter Griffin, can I sing with you? Funky Town is my favourite song" He said.

"Like hell it is…Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.

The power from his wand was so powerful that he flew backwards and landed on a shelf and a sombrero landed on his head.

"This looks quite nice, I think I will keep wearing it!" Harry exclaimed.

He walked out of the shop and noticed that Ron was at the bakery across the alley buying a nice piece of chocolate cake.

"Yum! I love chocolate cake, one day maybe I will make a coat made of chocolate cake!" Ron said.

"Ron, why are you wearing a rainbow Hawaiian shirt?" Harry asked.

"Because it has big pockets where I can store the paper cranes that dad makes for me when he is bored at work. Are they glow in the dark shoes?" Ron asked.

"Yeah they are…do you want to go into the dark alley and look at them glow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah ok, let's go!" Ron said with a mouth full of chocolate cake.

They walked over to the dark alley and watched the shoes glow. All of a sudden they heard a noise.

"W-what was that? Did you hear that?" Ron asked, "Dammit, I dropped my chocolate cake!"

"Yeah I did, is that someone walking towards us?" Harry asked.

They stood and watched the figure walk towards them.

"Argh! My scar, it's burning." Harry screamed in pain.

"Let me fix that with this fire extinguisher." Ron replied.

"You idiot, I didn't mean that it was on fire it just hurts, which means that the figure coming towards us…is Voldemort."

"You said his name, it makes me sad when you say that…just for that now we have to battle…with Battleships!" Ron said pulling his brand new edition of Battleships out of his pocket.

They Battleshipped until the figure moved closer.

"Won't you take me to Funky Town?" Voldemort sang in his Funky Town voice.

"Why are you messing with my head? That's my favourite song and you have just ruined it and that is why you must die." Harry screamed flipping the Battleship board off the upside down bin that they had placed it on.

Harry pulled out his wand and started to dance.

"So it's a dance battle you want is it?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, why what did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing, a dance battle is more appropriate." Voldemort replied.

Harry started first, he brake-danced till the cows came home, and since it was 5pm they came home pretty quickly. Then it was Voldemort's turn, he started to break-dance, but he fell over trying to cartwheel and twisted his ankle.

"Ouch, I have twisted my ankle. Dammit I can't participate in this dance battle anymore!" Voldemort screamed.

"Ha ha, and now I have won…Ron I won! Let's go somewhere and stare at my shoes glowing for a while!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hooray! Let's go to that nightclub where it's always dark!" Ron replied.

They went to the nightclub and stared at Harry's shoes all night!

Note: HA HA HA X'andirth…I'm pretty sure I passed!


End file.
